Lips Of An Angel
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: Snake gets a call from a person from his past one night. How will this call play out? Oneshot. Based on the song Lips Of An Angel by Hinder SnakexLink Mentioned MarthxPit Mentioned SnakexMarth Failed IkexLink


My first oneshot! This is based on the song Lips Of An Angel by Hinder (I don't own them or the songs by them) I don't own Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Marth, Snake, or Link. This is yaoi, which is manxman and boyxboy. Pairings are: SnakexLink, (technically mentioned) SnakexMarth, mentioned MarthxPit, and failed IkexLink. This story is also on my Wattpad account (IkexLinkForever) but I changed this up a bit. On with the story!

"Hello?" Snake asked into his phone.

"Snake? Is that you?" the voice on the other end of the line said.

Snake was truly dumbfounded. It'd been years since he heard this beautiful voice speak to him, "Link? Is that you? It's Snake," Snake glanced at his watch. It was nearing midnight, "Why are you calling this late? Link, this isn't exactly the best time for me to talk..." Snake trailed off.

"I don't really k-know, to b-be honest. S-s-sorry," Link started sobbing into the phone.

"Hun, why are you crying? Are you okay?"

"W-what? Speak u-up."

Snake sighed, "Link, I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud."

"W-why?" Link wasn't crying anymore, but he could burst into more tears at any moment.

"Well... My lover of two years is in the bedroom. He was about to tell me something, but then you called. I tend to wish that he was you more often than I should though," Snake confessed.

"Actually, that's sorta why I called. I miss you Snake. It's been years and I'm still not over you. I dream about you all the time, but you're in a serious relationship..." Link trailed off with a lump in his throat.

"Link, you don't even understand. We haven't spoken in the five years it's been since our relationship ended, but I still wish you were in my arms. It's really good to hear from you. I missed you tons. I wish we never said goodbye, but it's in the past and we can't change it," Snake said.

"Yeah, I know. I regret breaking it off with you without letting you explain what happened. I still love you so much. I've been hurting without you, but I could never bring myself to contact you after I made a complete douchedick out of myself. But I can't be with you, which makes me sad. I was too late," Link whispered the last part, really getting ready to cry.

He thought Snake was cheating on him all those years ago, only not to have the whole picture painted. Snake was framed by someone who didn't like their relationship and wanted Link for himself.

"Link, you'll never be too late. It's alright. Hey, do you know what day this is? It's the day we first met. Yes, even after ten years I remember. I dream of you all the time, and I'd love nothing more than to be with you, but I can't just hurt Marth." Snake had always thought Link would hate him forever, but now that he heard that Link wanted to be with him was unfair.

"I understand. You love him now. You don't love me anymore. I guess I've h-held you u-up from your M-Marth for long e-enough. He might not like you talking t-to an ex that still l-loves you. This'll be the *sniffle* last time y-you will hear from me. Goodb-bye Snake," Link was silently crying into the phone. Just as he was about to hang up, Snake snapped at Link's remark.

"Link, so help me if I EVER hear you say that again I will track you down and personally see to it that you go through heavy rehabilitaion so that you will know and never forget I will always, always, ALWAYS love you. Don't you dare ever question my love again!" Snake growled.

"What about Marth?" Link asked.

"Don't worry about Marth. He won't get suspicious of anything. He trusts me to the fullest extent. Link, I want to hear your beautiful voice say my name. It sounds amazing coming from you. It always has. When you say the words 'I love you Snake' it makes me want to hold you, shower you with my love, and never let you go." Snake was being serious here, not his usual sarcastic self, so Link knew he wasn't bullshitting.

Little did Snake know, Marth was listening in on their conversation. Marth knew he had to interrupt for a moment, because he was going to tell Snake something very important. You see, this graceful, cobalt-haired man had been unfaithful to Snake for a year and a half now. With a brunet with big, cerulean eyes and snowy white wings. Pit. Marth always wanted to tell Snake, but just didn't have the heart. Sure he loved Snake, but not how he loved Pit. Now was his chance! Marth walked into the main room and cleared his throat.

"Snake? Could I speak with you for a moment? No need to hang up the phone, this will be very quick." Marth said very politely.

"Uh, sure. What's up?" Snake asked, not hanging up the phone. Link was hearing every word, terrified at what Marth might say.

"Before you got that call, I was going to tell you somethong important. I love you Snake, but not as I used to. I am sorry, but I have been unfaithful to you for a year and a half now. I've fallen for an angel and I wish to be with him. I'm sorry Snake. Take this as your chance to be with your love on the phone. I hope we can remain friends, and I get to meet this man you love so much. I know this is your apartment, so let me just get my suitcase and I'll be on my way." Marth said with a smile.

Snake was ecstatic. He could be with Link now!

"Link, I know you heard all that so get your fine ass over here now. I still live at the same apartment. I need to see you. I've waited for five years and dammit I won't wait any longer," Snake half yelled into the phone.

Link packed a suitcase, grabbed his keys, and got in his car as soon as he heard Marth say he was unfaithful. No longer would he have to miss Snake, for he could see him right then!

As Marth left, he he left the door wide open because he saw a car drive up and he was sure it was Snake's love. Link rushed up the stairs as fast as his short legs could take him. Snake had his back turned and he was still on the phone with Link, unaware of the fact that Link was standing in the doorway.

"Dammit, Link! Where the hell are you? I want to see you!" Snake was anxious to see his little love.

"Right here," Link said as he closed his cell and ran towards Snake. Snake turned around with open arms and Libk jumped into them and wrapped his legs around the taller man's waist, arms around his neck, and a passionate kiss on his lips.

Snake reluctantly broke the kiss, for he needed air. He took in Link's image and gasped. Why, this man was more beautiful than he remembered! Beautiful, shiny blonde hair that shaped his face just right. Huge aquamarines that shone with love and admiration. Lips that were pink and oh so kissable. This man was more beautiful than an angel. But he was an angel. Snake's angel.

"I love you. I'm not ever letting you go again. Snake... I can't even describe how happy I am right bow!" Link had a hige grin on his face.

"I love you too. I'm not ever letting you let me go again. I need you baby. You're my angel." Snake gave Link another kiss, not ever letting him go again.

Because Link was an angel. Snake's angel that gave him a glimpse of heaven each time they kissed. Because nothing is like kissing an angel, much less your own angel.

That's that! Thanks to whoever read this. You're amazing! No flames please! You were warned from the start. Till next time! :D


End file.
